Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-225962 (PTL 1) discloses a contactless power transfer system for transferring, in a contactless manner, electric power from a power feeding device provided on the ground side to a power reception device mounted in a vehicle. In the contactless power transfer system, the power feeding device and the power reception device are in a contactless state. Also for exchanging information between the power feeding device and the power reception device, information including received electric power, a voltage of received electric power, a current of received electric power and the like in the power reception device is transmitted by a radio communication device from the power reception device to the power feeding device (see PTL 1).